I hit my head hard!
by xoxjojoxox
Summary: sonny finds a note .... hits her head ... and chad has to take care of her..... but... what does the note say?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every1 -- 1st thanks 4 clicking on my story!!!!!**

**this is my 1st fan fic --- so be nice !!!!! :D**

**I don't own SWAC! Unfortunately!!! **

**Sonny's P.O.V**

It was really late. So instead of going home in the dark....

I asked my mum and Marshall and they said that it was cool if I stayed at the studio for the night! So it was just me ... alone in a studio.... anyway I wanted to explore!

I know I already know my way around the studio, but there were still parts of the studio that I hadn't seen! I casually strolled into the cafeteria, switching on the lights.

I walked over to the fro-yo machine and grabbed a cup to use.

After I got my hunger out of the way, I decided to go over to the McKenzie Falls studio, just to have a look around! As I approached the entrance I noticed the 'DO NOT ADMIT' wall. I scrolled my eyes along the pictures.

'Nico..... Grady.... Zora..... Tawni......... Zac Efron?' I mumbled aloud to myself.... were was I?

I strolled past the barrier and tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge! I looked up to see if I could see and security cameras ( I knew they were still hiding somewhere!)

suddenly my eye caught a glimpse of a shiny silver key. ' Idiots..' I thought to myself.

I grabbed the key and let my self in, then turned on the lights! Its was like heaven!! **( just picture and amazing set with couches and loads of buffet tables !!!) **

I strolled through the set, and saw a shiny gold star at the end of the hall, that clearly said 'CHAD DYLAN COOPER'. I scoffed to myself and I just wanted to peak inside!

I twisted the door nob, and it just opened!.!.!.! I tip toed inside, It was no different to my dressing room, exept that it was blue and silver, had a massive plasma screen, leather couches a huge walk in closet, a chandelier a huge mirror covering a half or the back wall, a bed at the back???? and ....... a picture of ... ME! I was shocked! I took a step forward to look at it and saw a small green book on the dresser beside me! I opened it and on the first page it read ' CHAD'S DIARY---- DO NOT READ!!' with a note attched to it.

The note read...

'Sonny, you are so beautiful!

Everytime I am around you, I have never expierienced saddness!

Your hair shines like 1000 diamonds!

Your laugh fills the room with Happiness!!

Your smile.... don't get me started!

Your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world! When you smile I crumble down inside!

When you smile, my whole world stops! I would do any thing, just to see your smile!

Sonny I love your hair, your smile, your laugh, your eyes,

But most importantly ......... I LOVE YOU!

Your truly,

Chad.... Just CHAD!'

As I read the note tears formed in my eyes! I turned the note over and it read.

'I love sonny ... but I will never be able to give her this note! She will think that its a joke... or something!

I didn't bother to turn the page of the book ! I just ran back to my dressing room. As I was running so fast I tripped and hit my head on the floor, really hard! ' OWWWW!' I yelled and felt woozy, suddenly everything went completely black!

**Chad' P.O.V.**

It had been a sloooooow day! I was stuck in the studio for the night because I overslept, in a nap I took.

I was slowly dragging my self passed the So Random set.

'OOW!' I heard a high pitched yell come from down the hall, near sonny's dressing room! Was some one else here?????

I ran towards the scream and immediately stopped in my tracks when I saw Sonny lying on the ground, her head was bleeding, and she was crying and mumbling.

I ran to her and knelled down. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding head.

'Sonny, Sonny! Can you hear me??' I said slightly lifting her head.

' Chad...' she giggled, obviously had hit her head hard! ' He He ... ooooo look, you've got a hot body ....chad.... one.... two .... three .... four....!' she said counting my six pack.

'Sonny what happened? I said slowly.

' he... ha..he.. me ..... dressing room..... note! Ooooo your hair is shiny!!!' she said brushing her fingers through my hair!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**sooooooo...... what do ya think??? ( I know I always do ' ..................' this! Lol) I know its quite boring, but its gets better!! please _REVIEW!!_**

**jojo xx :D**


	2. Playing Doctor!

Hey everyone, I am just gonna continue 2 write since the idea is fresh in my head!

Please R&R !!

I do not own SWAC!

**Chad's P.O.V**

What was she on about? 'Me....... note...........dressing room???? still confused I lifted her up and brought her inside of her dressing room.

I was just about to call a doctor. But...... no reception..... there was never any reception in the studio! **( just pretend )** and I couldn't go outside because all the doors were locked!

'Hey Sonny, I guess I'm gonna have to play doctor!' I said slowly.

'Chad..... I'm sleepy...... nappy time!' she said acting like a five year old holding up her hands!

'um..................... ok then....' I lifted her up and put her on the orange couch.

'Sonny I'm just gonna run and get an Ice pack,' I walked over to there mini fidge/ freezer. And grabbed some ice and rapped it in one of tawni's scaarfs.......... I knew she wasn't goning to be happy!

I walked back over to Sonny, who was already sleeping. I lay the icepack on her forehead and took a issue to gently wiped some dry blood off of her head.

'Chad........So strong!..... he he Chad........... note.......... beautiful......' sonny mumbled.

Did she just say ...... OMG ..... I hope she is not referring to my note!!! Anyway I brushed away the thought , as she started to wake up.

'Ow! What.. happened.' she said to herself. She looked up slightly inn pain.' Omigosh!' she said in shock. 'Chad! What are you doing here!' She shouted.

'Well you knocked your head, it was bleeding, there was no reception to get a doctor........ sooo I took care of you! Your welcome!' I said rather proud of my self.

' Oh um........ thanks Chad, that's um... sweet of you!' she replied.

She tried to get up and fell back down, I had caught her just in time. And she went straight back into loopy mode.... ' Whoa, strong arms.........!' she said mesmerised.

It was a bit creepy, ow she just chanced frm noraml to loopy in a few seconds, but it didn't really bother me.

'So... um Chad, how comes you are still here?' Sonny asked, obviously back to herself again.

'Oh, I overslept in a nap I was taking,' I said.

'It was getting late, so I just didn't want to take the bus home in the dark,' She said.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I had just woken up to see Chad! Staring back at me! We talked for a bit and then he said,

'Well are you ok now?'

'Um... yeah.. I'm cool,' I said quietly.

'Ok, sooo do you want me to go, or not?' he said quietly.

'Um... well if you have nothing to do, we could hang out for a while!' I replied happily.

'Yeah sure, why not,' he said smoothly. ' So what do you want to do then?' he said with a smile planted on his face.

'um.. do you wanna, um... lets play truth or dare!' I said.

'Ok. You first!' He quickly said.' Truth or Dare?'

'Dare!' I said slyly.

' ok, I dare you to post on your blog, right now! Saying --- Hanging out with the super cute, CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!-----'

'No way!' I shouted!

'what's that ----- cluck, cluck,cluck – I smell a chicken! --- cluck , cluck!' he said laughing, imitating a chicken dance!

'Fine........... pass me my laptop!' I said pointing to my yellow red and white striped laptop. Chad brought it to me . I logged into my blog and typed in, Hanging out whit super cute, CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!'

'My friends are gonna kill me for that!' I said, clearly annoyed. 'Ok, your turn, Truth or Dare?'

'Truth.' ok I want you to truthfully describe this girl, I said. ' pass me that sheet of paper and my red hat please!' I asked, he did so.

' OK I'm gonna right all of the name of girls in the studio and place them in this hat, and then you have to pick one out and describe them!' I started to write name on the piece of paper, blocking it so that Chad couldn't see. But instead of write loads of girl's names, I just wrote mine about 30 times! I just wanted to see how he described me!

'Ok, I' done, I said ripping up the last name and placing in into the red hat. ' Close your eyes!' I said.

Chad shut his eyes and shoved his hand into the hat.

'Don't tell me who it is until you finished describing her!' I said, laughing inside my thoughts.

'OK, um....... she has glossy , bouncy, brown hair. She has chocolatey brown eyes. She has a beautiful smile, and pearly white teeth! She has her own sense of style! Always wears lovely high heels. um..........I just love her....' Chad opened his eyes wid at what he had just said! ' *cough,ahem* I just love her um...... nails! Yeah thats it I just love her nail polish!' Chad said struggling. I stopped him there so that he didn't embarrass himslf.

' so, who did you describe??????' I asked acting dumb.


	3. Wanna watch a movie?

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! wooo hooo chapter 3!!!**

**please check out my new CHANNY on-shot! Called' First Kiss'!!**

**please R&R!!**

**I would like to thank : EllieTheDisneyFreak , vivkybarb and again mwoods !!!!!!!!! **

**I don't own SWAC! **

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Chad's P.O.V.**

Did I just that I love Sonny? Damn! She's gonna get suspicious.....

'Um..... I love your nails............ I love your nail polish! Yeah thats it!' I said quickly.

'so, who were you describing?'She asked batting her eyelashes, she looks so cute! Stupid cute!

'um.......... well name all the possible girls you think!'

'um......... Zora?' she replied stupidly.

'um..... yeah sure its... um Zora!' I quietly replied.

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

' well let me see then!' I said knowing he was lying! I leant forward to grab the piece of paper, but he scrunched it up and stuck it in his mouth????

' Scoooo now fyou can't gfet it !!' **(misspelling intended) **He mumbled spitting slightly!

'Chad I'm not afraid of spit, now spit it out!' I don't know why I wanted to see it so badly if I already knew who it was!

'no!' he said gulping the piece of paper down his throat!

'Chad!' I shouted.

'Sorry ........ I was um,...... hungry!' he said.

I giggled and looked at my watch, it was already 12:30 at night.

'OK then Sonny, see you see you later, I gotta get my beauty sleep!' he said stroking his hair. I swear sometimes Chad seem a bit GAY!

'Bye Chad!' I said and hugged him tightly, as I was ready to let go Chad's grasp was still strong, and I could feel him SNIFFING MY HAIR!

' Errrrr. Chad......... you can let go now!' I said pulling away slightly.

'Oh. um... sorry... bye!' he said nervously. I blushed.

' Oh and Chad, Thanks, for you know, taking care of me!' I called after him whilst he was walking out the door.

'No problem,' he replied.

I got up and a note fell out of my pocket . I bent down to pick it up and read it.

It had all come back to me now, I probably forgot when I hit my head. Oh my gosh, what if he finds out that its missing! He might freak out!

**Chad's P.O.V.**

I was walking through the short-cut back to my dressing room. I dumped my jacket on the chair, turned the T.V on and sat on my couch. I looked around the room and noticed my picture of Sonny hanging on the wall. It made me think of her. I picked up my phone, and pressed 1, I had her on speed dial! After 2 rings , she picked up.

'hello?' she said.

'Hey Sonny!' I replied

'Oh, hey Chad, wassup?' she said obviously happy.

'Oh nothing much, I'm just bored.' I said.

'O, cool, um...... so what do you wanna talk about?' Sonny said in her cute voice, stupid cute!

'um.. he he.. I dunno, what's on your mind?' I said walking towards my diary getting ready to make today's entry. I took the diary and sat back on the couch.

'Well I bored...... can I come over to your dressing room?' she asked.

'Yeah sure. We can watch a movie or something!' I said bouncing around in my head!

'Ok cool, I'll be over in a few minutes! Bye!' She said happily.

'Cya soon!' I said and then she hung up.

I opened my diary and was absolutely shocked, I couldn't find a note that I wrote about Sonny, It wasn't just any ordinary note, I had said that I LOVED HER!!!!! and to make it worse I signed it with my name! It suddenly hit me what if someone found it........... what if Sonny found it!

Just as I was freaking out, Sonny knocked on my door.

'Hey Chad, It's me, open up!' she shouted.

I quickly threw my diary in my draw and ran to open the door, but I stopped to quickly to fluff my hair, hey I am Chad Dylan Cooper!

'Hey Sonny!' I said like I wasn't doing anything before, even though I was freaking out inside!What if she knew!

'Hey Chad!' she said letting herself pass me.

'so, pick a movie from the shelf!' I said pointing towards shelf with over 300 DVD's.

'Whoa! Chad you have more movies than the whole of Wisconsin!' she giggled. She picked up Twilight )**sorry, I can't think of any other movies!)** ' Here lets watch this one!' Sonny squealed.

I put it inside of the DVD player and we both sat on the couch. I was twitching a bit and kind of sweating.

'Chad, are you ok?' Sonny asked rubbing my back. She took away her hand when she realised I was sweating.

'Yeah, I'm ...err....... fine!' I said nervously.

'Are you sure?' She said. I looked at the clock, It was now 2:30 in the morning.

'I'm getting really tired! That's all!' I replied.

'Oh.... um.. do you wanna go to bed, cuz I can go!' Sonny said quickly.

'Oh no it's ok!' I said, not wanting her to leave.

'Alright then.' she said confused.

I got up and went to my mini fridge and grabbed a drink. I yelled.

'Sonny, Do you want a drink?'

'Yes please!' she said.

I took out another drink and some ready made popcorn!

I went back to sit with Sonny.

'oooo popcorn!' she said clapping her hands.

She stuffed her hands into the bag.

The movie finally finished, and it was 4:15!

'*yawn* oh, OK I'm tired Chad, I'm gonna go back to my room now!' Sonny said in between yawns.

'OK then Sonshine, see you tomorrow! Oh and thank you for hanging out with me today! Look I know you probably don't refer to me as a 'friend'. But Sonny you are probably the ONLY true friend I have. And I know that Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't say thank you. But coming from Chad, I would just like to say, Thank you!' I said really quickly.

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

'Aw..... Chad, I would consider you as a best friend infact! Because I love you.........your ....... hair, I love your hair!' OMFG did I just say that I love Chad! Do I love Chad? Omigosh, I think I'm falling for Chad!! My mind was going into overload!!!

'So you just like me because of my hair?' He asked.

'No, no of course not Chad, I like you because You're funny, sweet and I feel like I can tell you anything!' I said, I gazed into his eyes and almost melted. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly snapped out of it.

'um.... OK Chad, bye!' I gave him a quick hug and then walked out.

I was a bit scared, walking down the hall in the dark, so I ran. Not realizing that the note was still in my pocket It dropped onto floor......... I reached in my pockets for my keys and walked into my dressing room.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**thanks for reading my story!! please review! **

**I will continue writing more tomorrow!! **

**xxjojoxx :D !!!**


	4. Tawni kicked me out for a while!

**Hey this Is the 4th chapter!!!!!! wooohoooo **

**thankyou for every one who reviewed, and I promised that I would mention them so here you go!!**

**bandme7 , prettykittykat23 , EllieTheDisneyFreak , mwoods !!!!!!!!**

**blah........................I don't own SWAC................blah.!**

**P.S ---- I rad my other chapters over and they are full of mistakes!!!! lol! :D**

**Chad's P.O.V**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ DREAM*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

'Hey,Chad , check out who's on the cover of Tween Weekly!' I heard a girl shout.

I snatched the magazine from her hands and read the cover.

'After finding out that Chad is in love with her, Sonny Munroe has rejected him!!!!!!!'

My mouth was open wide in shock! Whilst I continued to read.

'Sonny Munroe has said in an interview.

'I would never go out with Chad! He is such a loser, he only thinks about himself!'

I was crushed. And to make it worse, I saw Sonny in the corner of the dark room kissing my cousin, Hayden! **( just pretend! ) **

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_END OF DREAM*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

I woke up , really uncomfortably on the couch. I checked my watch and it was already 4:00 p.m.

I didn't know who had stolen my note for Sonny, and I was having nightmares about it! **( It explains why Chad is sleeping over in his dressing room, later on in the chapter.)**

I think I'm either gonna ask to make and announcement, that I will be checking everyone's rooms, or I could go to the security room, and see who entered the room!

Now I wonder which idea is the smart one?? Definitely the first idea!!!!!!

I marched over to 's office, not realising that I was still in my P. J's.

I saw Sonny walking towards me looking down. We bumped into each other.

'Hey, watch where you're going Munroe!' I said, regretting it after as I saw how sad her face looked.

'What, Chad? Why aren't you being as nice as last night?' she asked.

'Cuz, people are around, they might realise that I'm not mean. I have a rep to protect!! But I'm sorry. So why the long face?' I asked.

'WOW. Chad Dylan Cooper is apologising! Anyway, Tawni has kicked me out for a few days because of what I had put on my blog! And well my apartment is under construction **(just play along, I'm finding excuses- lol). **So I have nowhere to stay, and Tawni knows that!' Sonny said.

'Well Sonny, since it's my fault that you put that on your blog, and I'm gonna be staying in my dressing room for a whole week, because my parents are on holiday......... and they don't trust me alone in the mansion..... yes, yes I live with my parents.... Anyway! You can stay over for as long as you need, if you want!' I said crossing my fingers hoping that she would say yes!

'Wow! Thanks Chad, it's nice to see the sweet side of you again!' I said blushing as he smiled. ' So I'll come over in a minute to bring my stuff!' she said walking away.

'Cya soon, Sonshine!' I said smirking at my pun.

'Bye Chad, Oh and nice P.J's!' she said giggling.

' Oh damn!' I said realising what I was wearing. But I didn't care! Sonny Munroe is staying over! Woohoo. I was still going over to Mr. Condor's office to ask him about checking everyone's rooms.

----------- had said yes to the room check!-----------

I had checked most rooms, but I couldn't find it! I started to care less, since Sonny was staying over!

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_LATER ON*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

'So.... Chad I'm gonna change into my P.J's in the bathroom so, I'll be right back!' I said grabbing my pyjamas.

'Cool!' Chad said slouching into the couch.

I came out of the bathroom, wearing a pink vest top and light green and pink striped trousers.

'So, what do wanna watch?' Chad asked.

'Oh, I don't mind!' I said looking around.'Woah, Chad you have a garden at the back!'

'Well, yeah, you didn't think that this was it did you?' Chad said, whilst getting up. ' pass these curtains is a door, leading to my bedroom. And across the hall is a kitchen. C'mon lets go into the garden, put on a hoodie!'

' Oh I forgot to bring one!' I said checking my bag.

' Oh its ok, you can borrow one of mine! I'll be right back.' Chad said going into his bedroom. I put on my UGG boots and sat back on the sofa to wait for him.

'Here you go,' he said handing me a black hoodie.

'Thanks.' I replied.

We both went out into the garden. It was huge! It had little fairy lights hung on the fence and over the floor. It had a barbecue, two tree swings, and it had a jacuzzi! And much more!

'Whoa!' I gasped.

Chad giggled.

'C'mon lets go on the swings!' I said running towards them.

We both sat on the swings and swayed slowly.

'So, Sonny what age were you when you had your first boyfriend?' Chad asked breaking the silence.

'Um.. well I've never, really had a boyfriend.' I said slightly embarrassed .

'Really? Never!' Chad asked, shocked.

'Yeah. Well I've been on one date before, but he cheated on me with ' TIFFANY FIELDMAN!' I said in a posh accent. 'So, how old were you?'

'Um... well, I know its hard to believe, but I've never had a girlfriend! Chad said nervously.

'Really!' Sonny said in shock.

'Well..... I've been on dates, but I wouldn't consider them as my girlfriends, most of them only want to go out with me for fame!' Chad stated. 'You know, some times I wish that I wasn't famous, because I never really know who is my friend!'

Sonny nodded, as if to tell me to go on.

'Well there was this one girl, called Ella...... I actually thought I was in love. We went on a date and she got a phone call, she said that she would be right back. She was gone for about 10 mins, so I went to look for her. I saw her in the alley way with a guy. He said. ' Why haven't you dumped him yet?' and then she said. ' well I have to wait to be seen and get known by people first, just a few more dates, I promise!' and then they kissed. So obviously I wasn't gonna let her dump me, so I dumped her.'

'Aw, Chad I am so sorry! I didn't ever think that you would share that with me!' I said quietly.

'Well I haven't really told anyone, because they would probably go and tell the press, and then I would be known as , The guy that was used!' Chad said slowly.

'Don't worry, I won't tell the press!' I said.

'Its ok, I trust you!' Chad whispered.

'Now, lets just tell each other secrets! Since I have no one else to tell them to!' he said.

'Ok, I'll go first.' I said. ' when I was 7, I was in a suntan lotion advert, and I had to show my but! And then this boy asked me out, and when he did, he said, Sonny your but is like a ray of sonshine! So will you go out with me!' I said in between giggles.

'Ha, oh my gosh! That's hilarious!' Chad smirked.

'Your go!' I said.

'OK, the reason Tawni hates me, is because, she asked me out when I was 5, and I said ---No way ugly!

Which is why she now checks the mirror every 5 seconds! I know it was kinda mean, but I was 5!' Chad said.

'Oh........ It all makes sense now, hehe!' I giggled.

We went on like that for a while, until we decided to go inside........

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Hey thanks for reading! **

**Don't worry, nothing 'LIKE THAT!' happens between sonny and Chad, It will be Channy in the end though!**

**Please _REVIEW_!! **

**xxjojoxx :D**


End file.
